topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yew
Appearance: An extremely skinny and somewhat boney looking dragon, to the point it looks uncomfortable, if not a bit painful and definitely unhealthy, and in some places, mainly her legs, as if her bones are very prominent. It seems as if her body type is mostly NightWing, but considering how skinny she is it's hard to tell and be certain. She definitely has the head structure of a NightWing with the horns of a MudWing. Her spines seem to be more MudWing in origin and her scales are an odd mesh of both tribes, to the point that at some points it's hard to tell which tribes scales are in which place. She seems to have the MudWings armored scales in some places, and they seem to start on her neck and end near her the end of her tail and then mesh with NightWing scale patterns. Her wings are also a mix, seeming to be NightWing in structure, yet having more of a MudWing membrane and texture. She seems to have legs that are NightWing in structure and claws more similar to a MudWings. She has black colored scales with hints of brown in them. The more armored MudWing like scales are an extremely dark brown in color, while her underscales are a slightly lighter shade of brown, still dark in color, but more obviously brown. Her horns and spines seem to be along the same slightly lighter dark brown color idea, pretty much the same color as her underscales. Her wings membranes are pretty much a blackish brown in color, yet don't have any of the telltale star like scales that NightWings seem to have. Her eyes are also dark brown in color, almost looking black at times and often have a bitter or furious look to them. As stated before she is a very skinny dragon, to the point that it seems her bones are visible in some places, mostly on her legs. This causes her to look rather unhealthy and malnourished, and she, in all honesty, is both at this point. She's definitely short for her age, being around the same height as dragons a couple years younger than her. She has plenty of thin battle scars covering her body, the worse being on her left side where it looked like she got slammed into something, hard. She can sometimes walk with a light limp on her left hind leg, usually when tired or too injured to focus on walking normal. The reason for this limp is obvious, given the deep claw scar on the back of her left hind leg. Her vision is heavily hindered in her left eye, both due to poor nutrition and an early injury. As a result her eye can only really pick up shadows and shapes, allowing her to technically see out of that eye, but she can’t get anything too cohesive from it. Yet, despite her skinny, boney, and definitely unhealthily thin appearance, she also seems to be stronger than she should, pointing her having inherited the strength MudWings have. Personality: Bitter, snappish, distrusting, loathing, resourceful, cynical, sarcastic, those are all good words to describe Yew. She has lost all trust in the world and dragons and doesn't believe in friendship or anything of the sort as someone who's both lost too much and been betrayed one too many times. She holds an almost hatred for dragon kind in general, and is generally very snappish and sarcastic, always trying to get a rise out of someone. She's not one to do anything for the benefit of others, rather she'll do something if it'll either help her or just enrage the general dragon populace. Either one works for her. She doesn't look at the world as black and white or good and evil, but as a series of gray. She's pretty morally loose herself, having no problem doing some rather questionable things. A lot of her attitude comes from a mix of fear and anger. She doesn't want to get attached to others, she doesn't want a repeat of her past. A part of her misses what she did have with friends and family, but it still isn't worth trying again in her mind. She doesn't have a lot of redeeming qualities to her anymore, though if she ever finds herself getting attached she'd be pretty loyal, though she'd deny that attachment. She takes great pleasure in riling others up, getting them mad, etc. and is currently hoping for revenge on a couple of certain individuals. She can have quite the temper, however she's learned to hone it over the years in way to absolutely madden other dragons, but that doesn't mean she can't lose it. If anyone asks about her past, she won't talk about it, preferring it to stay in the past. Insult her family though, and you've found a sure fire way for her to attack you. Also make sure to not purposely approach her from her left, due to her bad eye on that side. She’ll know you are there, but if she’ll recognize you or not is debatable. She also hates it when others approach her from that side, but she hates the idea of others knowing about that weakness more, so she never mentions it and doesn’t let anyone know about it. She's a scrapper, meaning she goes for whatever works in a fight. She's a pretty decent fighter, having fought in the war, but with her physical condition she's not as good as she used to be or could be. About the only dragons she'll treat decently are dragonets, but this isn't really seen as if she can she'll also avoid them like the plague. It's also good to note that she is extremely resourceful, she doesn't exactly need a weapon to kill. Or get revenge. She'll find a way. She doesn’t seem to hold much value to life in general, not particularly caring if she dies or not. She won’t seek out death, but considering every dragon she cared for has beaten her to the grave, she can’t quite find herself really caring if she joins them. Relationships: Meadow- Yew and Meadow were extremely close, the closest out of the sib group. Despite Yew being a couple years younger, they acted as if they were the same age. Meadow was someone that Yew could rely on for anything, as well as a dragon who was very kind and optimistic, especially during a war. She made sure Yew and everyone else never gave up hope. Meadow figured that Yew was a hybrid when she first brought her back to her siblings, but never cared. Meadow never cared about those sorts of things. Yew deeply loved and cared for Meadow, and would've have done anything for her. Unfortunately you can't take illnesses. Yew was the first to figure out that Meadow was sick and was forced to watch as her sister slowly faded away, the healers unable to heal her. There was nothing anyone could do. Yew spent a days, just watching her sister, until Meadow finally died. Her death broke a part of Yew, a part that has never healed. Sedge- Sedge took on a parental role to Yew and the rest of the sibling group. He was the BigWings, the protector and leader of the group. Yew thinks that he is probably like parents that other tribes have. While Meadow was Yew's closest friend and sibling, Sedge was the one she looked up to, the one who taught her how to fight along with most of what she knows. She was close to him, not as close as she was to Meadow, but him and Yew were close. Finding his burning body, along with Rosemary's, was another blow that Yew never recovered from. Rosemary- Rosemary was like an older sister to Yew. She and Yew were close, though not as close as Yew and Meadow, the two did deeply care for each other and looked out for one another. Rosemary was always there for Yew and helped out when she could. Rosemary was very protective of both Yew and Meadow, which did hinder her and Yew's relationship a but, but they were family and they loved each other. When Yew found her and Sedge's burning bodies, it was just another thing that Yew never quite overcame. Skylark- Heather- Dragonfly- Sumac- Marlet- Bark- Seabreeze- Yew does not trust or really like Seabreeze, even just calling her Sea to not get attached, and admittedly to distance Seabreeze from her mind. She finds Seabreeze interesting, and her stutter a bit annoying, and thinks that Seabreeze probably wasn't very involved in the war. Though Seabreeze has managed to somewhat earn Yew's respect as "she shows somewhat of a backbone". It was revealed that when she first saw Seabreeze she considered if Seabreeze was edible before coming back to herself. It was out of some sense of guilt, a hope to still maintain some of her sanity, and a desire for information and entertainment that had her actually talking to Seabreeze at first. Backstory: Pre-TMSH: When Yew hatched there was no one around that she could remember. No siblings, no parents, nothing. She barely remembers there being a brown and black-purple blob, but besides that she has no clue. So for the first couple years of her life she was alone, struggling to survive in the MudWing kingdom and doing the best she could. And then she met Meadow when she was a bit over two. Well, more accurately Meadow found her. Meadow ended up physically dragging Yew back to her siblings and their home, literally, there were grooves where Yew dug her talons in in an effort to escape, saying that Yew was cute and didn’t need to live alone. It didn't work. Yew wasn't exactly happy about this. She managed to escape and then this cycle ended happening a couple times between her and Meadow before Yew ended up hesitantly staying. Meadow’s sibs didn't really care, both because once Meadow made up her mind there was no changing it and because they didn't really mind either. Yew slowly warmed up to them, and ended up learning about Meadow and her sibs and ended up joining the family. Meadow was a part of a small sib of group, and the youngest. The middle one was Rosemary and the BigWings was Sedge. And they became Yew’s family, her siblings, the ones that cared for her and she cared for them. Luckily they lived in a poorer part of the kingdom, and no one really questioned it to much and this was helped by Yew either staying in the shadows or covering herself in mud. She joined the war as soon as she was able to, like most of the MudWings and her sibs. And everything was fine for years, she even became friends with other MudWings and became good friends with a SkyWing called Skylark. The everything seemed to fall apart. Meadow ended up dying from a disease no one could cure. A day later Skylark ended up dying in battle. And then Rosemary and Sedge were both killed in a battle, Yew having found both their bodies burning. That battle also took the other friends she had as it had devastated where she had lived. There hadn’t really been anyone who hadn’t lost someone in that battle. Within a week she had lost everyone. Yew ended up leaving the town, unable to stand staying in that place that just reminded her of everything she once had and still devastated by having lost everyone. Along the way she ended up finding a small MudWing and SkyWing dragonet, Heather, and, maybe out of maybe pity and understanding of that type of situation and maybe because she couldn’t help but think that was what Meadow had done for her, Yew took her with her, unable to leave Heather by herself. The two ended up staying in one of the poorest places of the MudWing kingdom, where not too many questions would be asked. And for a couple of years this worked, Yew still fighting in the war and Heather staying safe. And if worked, until Heather was killed. It was a simple accident, Heather had accidentally run underneath a boulder others were moving and no one noticed her until it was too late. It wasn't anyone's fault. It still destroyed another part of Yew. She threw herself into fighting in the war, finding it a effective way to channel both her sadness and anger. It took a couple of years, before she eventually started opening up to a small group of other soldiers she slowly found herself becoming friends with, Dragonfly, Sumac, Martlet, and Bark. She found kindred spirits in them and found herself relaxing, trusting them. She really shouldn't have with her track record. They let a certain dragon know about her heritage, probably trying to get rid of her, and she found herself kidnapped and stuck in a cave. She’s been there for a while, how long she doesn’t know. She’s watched as other dragons come, be hunted, and die, surviving and sticking to the shadows herself. But she’s survived and she plans on continuing to survive as, after all, she has a certain group that she needs to repay a couple favors to. The Academy: N/A The Rainforest: N/A The Isle of the Hybrids: N/A The Sand Flyer Camp: WIP Trivia: - Yew is not the BigWings of her clutch, nor was she the last to hatch. -Yew has not had any education, due to her upbringing, so she cannot read or write. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Creator: Amarok Category:MudWing Hybrid Category:NightWing Hybrid